Talk:OH F*CK NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
Honestly, please do not make pages like this. You've broken two rules by doing this. I understand you cannot make blogs as you do not have an account, but you can always use your talk page instead. ~Aquila oh, sorry , i forgot... ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ It's alright. Just try not to forget next time. ~Aquila ok, but one thing, what happens if the hacker people come here???? because blackwolfking and the other guy(forgot his name) said they will come here and ruin stuff... idk if they just making it up. I also have a problem with FLab3. I just go there and I see this - "hide this plugin" and "check element". I played this game today and now I just can't go there. And on the grey place write "this plugin is not supported". I shut off and then turn my computer and when I go to check again there's nothing. I don't know what's wrong but if someone know something about these problems please tell me. ~ ƒяαη¢єѕ¢α - 18 April 2015 - 22:24 You need Unity to play FLAB3. If you don't have it, install it, if you do, go back to the FLAB3 page and on the top right of your URL bar it should have a puzzle piece with an 'X' next to it. Click on it and allow the plugin to run. If the puzzle piece doesn't appear, then I am not sure of what that means, and I would recommend looking it up on the internet. ~Aquila Also, do not worry about the hackers. They cannot do anything on wiki unless they send you a link leading to something with a virus. I always also have the ability to block them and will do so without hesitation if they consider trolling. ~Aquila This is what I see. It show me just this ... I don't know if you can open the photo. It's hard for me to send photos here. ~ Francesca Actually you can see the photo in the photo gallery of the wiki. I see it. I'm getting the same problem, too. If everyone's unable to access any Gamevial games then I think that either Adobe or Gamevial's having issues. I couldn't find anything that could help on the Internet, either. I'm sorry, I don't know how to help, but if anyone could contact Gamevial, that would help a lot. I'll try asking them on their Facebook page. ~Aquila but the weird thing is, i can get on the game. it isnt until i start playing that it says error. this happens with single player too. ≈•≈lord shen≈•≈ I hope everything will be okay. I hope it won't be problem for long time. ~ Francesca(fancy letters) ya i just hope it wasnt one of the hackers who banned me. it weird that this happen right after he say hes banned me. Do you think the hacker really do this? And if they really can I don't know how they do these things anyway. Do you have the same problem like mine or this with the error? Anyway I don't think that my problem in the game is because of the hackers. I hope everything will be okay with your game. Good luck. ~ Francesca (fancy letters) this is why i think it might be hackers. 1. this happen right after he say he banning em and my friends 2. this happend to just me and my friends. 3. its weird that i can get on and get to were i start playing, as soon as a start flying, or moving. it says error. but. if i dont move. and just dont touch anything. it can f*cking plaY??????? only i cant talk or move(or it say error)???